


a ring for a lover and a ring from a lover

by sweetnpeachie



Series: king kenma week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: a lot of things have changed in Kenma's life since graduating with relationships and friends but he has finally found himself and he takes time to reflectDay One: Games | Stream
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: king kenma week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907146
Kudos: 41
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	a ring for a lover and a ring from a lover

**Author's Note:**

> took a break from writing because i didnt want to half ass things but with uni eating up a lot of my time i dont have the energy to edit and fix my writing, however Kenma is important to me so i couldnt not do this week so please enjoy! also sorry for the late submission

It was probably inconvenient for a lot of his fans but Kenma usually found himself streaming in the late hours of night or early morning, whenever he felt himself begin to overthink things was when he found himself in front of his PC. Main lights turned off with the only source of light coming from his screen and the bright lights he had built into his set up, soft pink light complimenting the white desk and chair he had bought with his first pay check

Usually the only comforting noises came from the loud clacking of his keyboard or whatever was coming from the game he had opened, most of his streams have him barely speaking but the number of viewers still come pouring in. Disrupting his usual scheduled habits was a certain dark-haired boy who was out in his kitchen stressing over anniversary presents, almost all the lights were left on as he had taken to pacing from room to room in his distress.

Kenma had obviously come to know this boy through Kuroo’s connection to Bokuto in high school but they had forged their own friendship separately, sometimes it was next to silent when they spent time together, but it was comfortable for them – they knew when to speak. Now the silence was making Kenma feel on edge because if there was anyone who came close to sharing an almost equal propensity to overthink things, it would be Akaashi Keiji.

There were very few games Kenma couldn’t successfully play with his eyes closed and using half a brain to concentrate on, it was paying off being so attuned to that skill because he couldn’t keep his mind off of Akaashi outside of the room. He had gotten a series of messages which only happened when someone was overthinking things so Kenma had been a big boy and invited him over, gave him a safe space to think things through while not being disturbed.

So he continued playing his game and reading the supportive messages from people watching him along at home, he didn’t particularly like referring to them as fans because that made him feel gross and egotistical, they were all just people finding something to connect to. Pulling his legs closer to his chest and focusing his eyes back onto the screen Kenma pulled off a successful take down much quicker than he ever had before, it was noticed and applauded, and it made him feel good.

Having so many people watching him had sounded daunting at first especially if they had caught him slipping up and making mistakes so publicly, but the immense support he got from people watching him stream video games made him feel bubbly. A soft sensation of acceptance that he had not experienced a lot in his life, and it made him put in the extra effort here and there, trying to beat high scores and pull off feats other YouTubers struggled with.

On top of being judged for his skillset it had also taken time to come to terms with having people actually see who he was behind the branded name and quick fingers, starting off with absolutely no camera and evolving into an AI system he had worked with someone to create. It had been cute and totally Kuroo’s design, but it felt impersonal and of course that had been what he was going for, try make people forget that he is in fact a person, but it became awfully lonely.

Separating himself felt wrong and dishonest to the people who had become so dear to him through their unyielding support, during a charity stream he decided to show himself in a pretty pink button up and grey sweatpants nobody could see through the camera. Hair clipped back from his forehead and a pair of headphones that had been gifted to him by a sponsor a few months back, his anxiety skyrocketed until he had seen the positive messages streaming through.

Unlike the attention he received in high school for doing things this actually made him feel light and warm, his cheeks had heated up prettily and the donations had risen exponentially so much so that it was hard to keep up with. Not one to dress up Kenma often found himself wearing hoodies he had stolen from Kuroo’s side of the closet or the closet shirt he had near their bed to slip on when he got up, but they accepted him no matter how he appeared.

Almost frightening him and effectively startling him from his thoughts was the noise of a kettle whistling, heating up and being delicately poured by Akaashi who he hopes has calmed down since he got here, would be awful to have him panic while handling hot water. With that thought there Kenma turned his chair around contemplating getting up to check on him, he had been sorting through books and Kenma’s laptop for the better half of two hours at least.

“I didn’t ask if you wanted any, but I thought it would be rude not to make you any.”

Walking in with a beautiful cup held in either hand delicately as to not spill any on the carpeted floor, Kenma was glad to see no injuries had been sustained and gracefully accepted the tea which smelt absolutely divine with small pink petals floating on top. Tea wasn’t something Kenma actually cared to drink but he could appreciate when a good drink had been brewed, it was more something Kuroo enjoyed drinking and the collection was mostly his.

“Thank you.”

Unsurprisingly the feed of messages popping up on one of his monitors was littered with questions regarding the pretty boy who had entered the room, with the ink stained hands and glasses pushed on top of his head. Questions about what his name is and asking who he is to Kenma, is he single or are the two of them dating, usually they don’t tend to ask Kenma many personal questions, but he could understand the brimming curiosity from people up so late.

Tea cup warming his chilled hands and pausing the game after the most recent save point loaded, expecting Akaashi to spend only a few more moments in here Kenma just asked for a small break from those watching instead of announcing his leave. Turning his attention away from the screens and focusing on his friend he could finally take in how Akaashi looked now, knitted winter jumper wrapped around him tightly, cheeks flushed from the cold.

Must have gone outside to take a moment for himself and it seemed to have come to effectively calm him down, eyes a lot gentler than they had been when he walked in half crazed with too many words on his tongue. Panic over it being an important milestone for himself and Bokuto and that he wanted to get his boyfriend a ring, they hadn’t been fond of the idea of marriage from what Kenma had been told so it was more of a promise ring for them to exchange.

Causing the immense panic had been deciding on what was the perfect ring because of course he could not give his boyfriend just any old ring, it had to be special and expensive, but not solely that as it would seem superficial. Wants it to be important to them as a couple and represent something meaningful for them but Akaashi didn’t want it to seem like a wedding ring without the same level of commitment behind it, Kenma couldn’t understand most of the concerns but he knew Akaashi.

Bokuto being involved means his friend becomes more or less an idiot, mind revolving around his energetic boyfriend and absolutely nothing else which was as sweet as it was frustrating because usually, he is so sensible. Not that Kenma blames him or couldn’t relate to the effects that loving someone had on you, he just hoped he doesn’t seem this messy or emotional when it comes to himself and Kuroo (he definitely does and everyone else notices it).

Last anniversary he had celebrated with Kuroo had been a fairly simple trip to these expensive hot springs Kuroo had been all but drooling over months prior, watching him save up for the trip had made his heart ache with how much he loved his boyfriend. Not wanting to be shown up Kenma went the whole nine years and had ordered them newly tailored suits, accompanied each other to a nearby expensive restaurant where they were provided with a private room.

Succulent meat and freshly grown vegetables, wine that had tasted far better than his last experience with the drink and deserts which he had an excellent time enjoying while Kuroo had been enjoying something else entirely. The view of the sunset from their room the next morning and the sound of nature surrounding them, everything had felt so perfect as if things were fitting into place like they were meant to.

Although he always wanted to show Kuroo how much he was worth and what their relationship meant to him, he had never felt a pressure to go above and beyond for appearance sake, most of their relationship revolved around things Kenma never needed to overthink. However, Akaashi isn’t him and Bokuto isn’t Kuroo no matter how often they come together and act like scarily similar idiots pulling off a new equally stupid idea.

“When I looked through all the rings suggestions you had out for me, nothing seemed to be ticking all the boxes I had mentally marked out because if it was the right colour it wasn’t the right design or if it was the right amount of jewels they weren’t the right type.”

“It’s unfortunate but not impossible, I am sure Kiyoko would be more than happy to help-.”

“Kiyoko was actually the person who made me realize what had been wrong, all the rings were lovely and beautiful but it felt impersonal for me to rely on the designs other people created for the ones they loved so I decided to create my own for Bokuto.”

From watching him pace and stress to this calm acceptance and realization Kenma couldn’t help but smile gently at his friend, his hair still dishevelled and messy but he was glowing with love for his boyfriend and it was incredibly admirable. Sorting through some more details and finishing their tea together Kenma waved him off, watched him leave in his tiny care before sitting back down at his desk but he didn’t feel as into it as usual.

Only about a half hour later Kenma found himself saving his position and saying goodbye to the people who had come to the stream, promising to do something more exciting next time to make up for how messy this stream had ended up with someone interrupting in the background. They all said it was no big deal and that they enjoyed seeing the kinds of people Kenma interacted with outside of his social media presence, it reminded them that he is human too.

With that in mind Kenma curled himself up on their bed and took out his phone, Cocoa and Vanilla curled up together on the opposite side of the bed with their kittens snuggled into their warmth made Kenma frown when it would usually make him coo at how cute they are. Hearing all about Akaashi and Bokuto had made Kenma think about Kuroo which was never good when they are apart, knowing he has to wait days for his boyfriend to fly back in.

An oppressive feeling of loneliness was never far behind these thoughts and he found himself curling up tighter into that ball, even with the cats and the kittens close by the bed without Kuroo next to him made him feel miserably small in comparison. Looking at the time on his phone had him realize it was almost midnight so Kuroo with a time zone way ahead of his meant he would be well and truly asleep by now, phoning him now would just be selfish.

Selfish or not the screen lit up with an incoming call almost as soon as Kenma had worked up the courage to open his own phone app, clicking accept on the familiar number and bringing it to his ear like clockwork. Most of their phone calls happen in a predictive way no matter who it is that phones the other first, a beat of silence before Kuroo takes the lead and starts talking with that excitable tone in his voice and a smile on his lips, Kenma knows its there even if he can’t see it.

“Hey kitten.”

“Kuro.”

“Caught the end of your stream and you didn’t look too good baby, everything alright at home?”

Home. The idea of sharing a home with someone had felt suffocating like he would never have somewhere of his own to escape to when he needed to but now he felt suffocated by the silence, the cold loneliness lingering with every corner of the room not filled with Kuroo’s presence. Even if Kuroo told him off for staying up too late even this far into their relationship, even if Kuroo orders his games the wrong way when cleaning, even despite all of that.

Kenma was glad that Kuroo considered this place they had together their home and it made things a lot harder to deal with, wiping away the tears as they fell to try stop them, but they kept coming and the silence made Kuroo worry. Enough so that he turned on the video call option to see Kenma’s face lit up with the horrible light from his phone, eyes shiny and curled up almost uncomfortably on their bed as if he was trying to successfully collapse in on himself.

“I miss you.”

“Hearing you say that makes me feel special but I’m sure you say that to all the black-haired boys you invite over to your house.”

Actually getting to see the smile on Kuroo’s face as he teased to lighten up the mood made Kenma mixed between miserable and content, not having his boyfriend made him feel sad but knowing he was cared for always made him feel good. Completing a video game without dying or defeating a boss which had been keeping him on the edge of his seat for too long, neither of those made him feel anywhere close to as good as the sound of Kuroo’s voice does.

“Miss you too though I hope you know that, sleeping in hotel rooms doesn’t compare to sleeping next to you no matter how comfortable the pillows are or how soft the mattresses are or even the fact that I’m allowed anything from the tiny fridge for free.”

“You are such a dork.”

“Well would you have me any other way?”

“I mean if I could chose-,”

“Hey!”

“Then no, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Teasing aside Kuroo hit him with such a tender look that it was almost embarrassing to look at so he rolled over to show his boyfriend their cats, making sure he could see them all comfortable and snuggled in warm together on his side of the bed. He brightened up seeing the cats, they had bought Cocoa a year into living together because they had saved Vanilla from a drain and decided that their little girl needed a friends.

None of their kittens had worked out up until now and it felt like some kind of blessing, like the universe was showing that things were working out in their house so everything would be okay for them as well. They shared quiet words about how work is going and how their days have been, talking about Akaashi without mentioning what he had been over for because Kuroo might even just accidentally spoil the surprise when talking to Bokuto.

Eyelids finally getting heavy Kenma almost fell asleep on the spot but Kuroo reminded him to turn his alarm on, a loop of the Super Mario music, and after one final good night they ended the call a lot less teary eyed then they had begun it. Content, Kenma stole Kuroo’s pillow from his side of the bed and snuggled against it, projecting himself into the story of one of his video games to help lull him to sleep against the background noise of purring sleepy kittens.


End file.
